


Have You Ever?

by sinseeker (inperpetualreverie)



Series: Wincest Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Drinking Games, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inperpetualreverie/pseuds/sinseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean play a drinking game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Ever?

Dean Winchester has a secret. A deep, dark, dirty secret. One that he swears he will take to his grave. But his brother is doing that thing again. That thing where he forgets about all personal space, all the while having no idea about the things he’s doing to Dean. So without thinking, Dean reaches out, brushes an errant hair out of Sam’s face, and tucks it behind his ear like it’s something he does all the time, and instead of looking perplexed, Sam just looks at Dean fondly, as if he knows exactly what’s going on inside Dean’s head.

In that moment, Dean wants to kiss his baby brother senseless, but he doesn’t. He can’t. You’re just not supposed to want to do things like that to your brother. But he wants. Oh God, he wants.

“You feeling okay?” Sam asks, smile on his adorable fucking face.

“I’m good, Sam. Golden.” Dean lies.

“Wanna have a few drinks and chill in the room tonight and take a break from this case?”

Dean thinks he’d like to have ten drinks. “Sure, man. Sounds good.”

They’re about six beers deep when Sam has the bright idea to play a game called “Have you ever?” He explains that if you’ve ever done the thing, you have to take a shot.

Dean’s so relaxed, he agrees, even though part of him is worried about letting something stupid slip out.

Sam says that since he’s the youngest, he gets to go first.

“Have you ever been with a guy?”

“Nope” Dean lies.

My turn, little bro. “Have YOU ever been with a guy?”

Sam takes a shot and dean nearly loses his shit.

“What the hell, Sam? When? Who?”

“College. Doesn’t matter. He didn’t matter.”

“So you’re bi then?” Dean’s still in shock.

“I guess you could say that, but I’ve only ever been with the one guy.”

“What was it like?” Dean needs to know. For reasons.

“It was different. Kind of rough. Really good.”

Dean spits beer on himself.

“Why you wanna know? You want to try it?”

“Sammy, what? No. No way.”

“Chill out, Dean. You’re not the only one with secrets.”

“Yeah? What’s yours?”

“You’d hate me if you knew.”

“I could never hate you, Sam. You’re my baby brother.”

Sam sighs.

“Fine, but don’t freak out, okay?”

“No freaking. Promise.”

“Well, I kind of think about you. You know, in ways that aren’t so brotherly.”

Dean’s heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest.

“Yeah? Tell me what you think about.”

“I think about fucking you.” Sam says bluntly.

Dean thinks he’s going to black out. He’s dreaming. He has to be dreaming. This isn’t really happening. The thing he wanted to hear most in the world hasn’t just been said, and he’s fucking dreaming.

“I’d let you.” He didn’t even mean to say it, it just slipped out.

Sam eyes go wide.

“Can we just start with kissing? I’d really like to kiss you right now”

“Do it, Sammy. Kiss me.”

Their mouths met and all the stars in the world exploded. It was drunken, sloppy, and wet, and it was the best god damn kiss Dean’s ever had.

“I love you, Dean,”  Sam said breathless

“I know,” Dean smiled, mind whirring with all of the new possibilities.  
  
They were in a dingy, stale smelling motel room in the middle of nowhere, and it was the best damn night of Dean Winchester’s life.                                       


End file.
